1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a shift register and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a shift register for a driving circuit for driving a pixel of the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display device such an organic light emitting display may include a pixel array in a matrix pattern arranged at intersections of data lines and scan lines. The scan lines may constitute horizontal lines (row lines) of a pixel array portion, and may be selected by the shift register and receive a predetermined scan signal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a configuration of a general shift register.
With reference to FIG. 1, the general shift register may include multiple stages ST1 to STn, which may be coupled to a start pulse SP input line. The multiple stages ST1 to STn may sequentially shift a start pulse SP or an output signal of a previous stage to generate output signals SS1 to SSn corresponding to clock signals supplied from input lines of a clock signal (not shown). The output signals SS1 to SSn generated by the respective stages ST1 to STn may be provided to a pixel array.
The shift register may be included in the scan driver for driving the scan lines. The scan driver may be mounted in a chip-type configuration after the pixel array is formed, or the scan drive may be formed with the pixel array during a process of forming a pixel array on a substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to simply fabricate the pixel array and the scan driver in order to improve an efficiency of a manufacturing process.
Further, by constructing a shift register using a relatively small number of elements, there is a need for a simple design of the shift register combined with a reduction of dead space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.